Our Cherry Blossom Tree
by Yoi no Chi
Summary: As other lullabies come and past this one will always last as long as we are under our favorite cherry blossom tree for all eternity. Please read!


Me: this is my first ItachixSakura fanfic can I get a round of people clapping? –a cricket passes by-

Eddie: See no one is going to clap because Itachi and Sakura are going to die at the end –throws a green bean at Yoi no Chi-

Me: You idiot you just gave it away besides I think they're going to clap at the end because like someone I don't know who said 'true love concurs all' so all the people who don't have true love be afraid of all these true love people! –looks around-

Eddie: -glares-

Me: Eddie do the disclaimer or you're going to be stuck cleaning up after the pigs

Eddie: -Mumbles- You don't have any pigs

Me: I know –cries a little- but just do it anyway

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto but she does own some Tic Tacs and some cheese cubes and a blueberry muffin

* * *

My head lay on top of my beautiful lover's lap. I listened as she hummed her enchanting song. I memorized her sweet melody as a light breeze passed making the cherry blossom tree we were under shake like it was dancing along to the tune.

I felt my lover's elegant fingers run through my ebony hair. For a second I wanted to purr like a cat but I decided against it.

"Itachi" I heard my love call. I slowly opened my onyx-colored eyes, blinking several times at the new bright light. Tender emerald orbs were looking down at me.

"It's time for you to go" she explained, looking sadden but it was for the best. If the Akatsuki or Konoha found out that the powerful emotionless S-ranked missing-nin, Itachi Uchiha and Konoha's very own cherry blossom, Sakura Haruno were lovers then there was going to be hell to pay.

I nodded, "till we meet again" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. The rosette giggled, to me it sounded like an angel's laugh.

"You know you not have to be so formal" she teased, poking my nose with her slender index finger. "Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you just gave me a little tinny kiss on the cheek" my love pouted making look even more beautiful. "And where may I ask should I have put the kiss?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Sakura grinned, "Right here" pointing to her scarlet lips. I smirked. Leaning forward, I gave her one right where she wanted.

I was about to pull away but a soft but strong hand was put behind my head, making me fall on top of the rosette.

As the seconds went by our kisses became more passionate. Our tongues danced alongside each other as they moved throughout our mouths.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kisame and I were on our way back to base from our mission. A dead ex-Akatsuki spy hung over Kisame's shoulder. Four Chakra signatures were coming right at us.

And with much to my dismay, I recognized one. 'Sakura' I thought, inwardly hoping that I was wrong. I caught sight of some silver, black, blonde, and pink.

They landed in front of us. The Kyuubi container looked pissed, Kakashi looked bored I guess that's not a surprise, a boy with midnight-black hair what did Sakura say his name was again? Oh right I believe it was Sai looked emotionless besides for a fake smile on his face and my love looked worried.

"What do you twerps want?" hissed Kisame, annoyed because he just wanted to go to the base and sleep for a week or two.

"Well we were just in the area and thought we'd see how our favorite enemy was doing" told Kakashi, flipping through his book. I inwardly sweat-dropped, 'Sakura was right, he is a bad lair' I glanced at the rosette she was sweat-dropping too.

Kisame growled, "I'm guessing that your mission was to capture the ex-spy and get him to spill our secrets but we got to him first so now you want to fight us" narrowing his beady eyes.

Naruto started making Shadow clones all of them yelling 'yes' while charging at my partner. Kisame easily dodged the incoming shadow clones while putting explosion tags on their backs.

He then made two water clones to capture the blonde which was easy, then Kisame charged at Naruto with his Samehada.

Naruto couldn't move, Kisame was about to hit him. Suddenly Sakura knocked him out of the way and took the hit for him. I stood there horrorstruck as I watched Sakura and her fatal wound that even she couldn't heal fall to the ground.

I was at her side within a second. "I suggest you all leave right now" I hissed it was filled with so much coldness and so much hatred that even Kisame left.

I knelt down beside my cherry blossom. I could hear her ragged breathing. "Sakura, I'm so sorry" I croaked, my tears falling onto her paling skin making her look like she was made of diamonds.

Sakura smiled, "There's nothing to be sorry for" rubbing her thumb against my wet cheek. I grabbed a kunai from her pouch ready to end my life too.

I lifted my soon to be weapon of death, aiming for my heart but a hand stopped me. "It's not your time to die Itachi" my love whispered, her graceful smile never leaving her face.

"But without you I am dead" I sobbed. Sakura chuckled, "death is just the beginning but you have to wait for it first and not take the easy way out" her voice was getting weaker.

I unconsciously nodded, brushing the lose hair out of her face one last time. "Promise me you'll wait until it's your time" her voice was so soft that I could barely hear it. "I will" I promised, kissing her for the last time until we meet again.

The life drained out of her eyes as a single teardrop made its way down her motionless face. 'I will die with a smile on my face too' I told myself, closing her eyes.

I picked up her lifeless body and raced to our favorite cherry blossom tree where she will be buried under.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I looked into the frighten eyes of my brother. "I'm sorry Sasuke but this is it" I told him, smiling. 'It's my time now. Sakura I'm coming' I thought, touching Sasuke's forehead then everything went dark.

I heard someone giggling above me. My eyes flattered open to find emerald eyes were staring down at me. It was Sakura, she has not aged from when a last I saw her.

"So you finally come" she chimed using the voice that I have missed so much. "Of course my cherry blossom" I chuckled swiping her into a gigantic hug.

"I missed you" came Sakura's voice in my ear. "I missed you too" a joy-filled tear ran down my cheek. Sakura started humming her song while twirling her cherry-red dress.

I smiled, 'and we're going to be on our favorite hill next to our favorite cherry blossom tree for all eternity' watching my love hum the melody of our life.

_As other lullabies come and past_

_This one will always last_

_As long as we are under our favorite cherry blossom tree_

_For all eternity_

* * *

Me: I know it was different than my other stories but I don't care well I care a little bit

Eddie: And guess what! No one's clapping –smirks-

Me: Meanie –pouts

Eddie: -sighs- Why do you always call me that? 


End file.
